


You Are Not Dreaming

by aubreytruthfully



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/pseuds/aubreytruthfully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel takes Sam a place he never got the chance to go</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Not Dreaming

Sam woke up to the sound of waves—which didn’t make sense at all—but it was a beautiful noise. His senses were barely awake; his eyes weren’t even opened. Surely, this was all just him dreaming. Well, he thought that it had been him dreaming, except that he could smell coffee and something else—was that eggs? There was a soft touch across the bridge of his nose and when he cracked his eyes open a little he saw a set of blue ones staring back at him.  
“Castiel?” he asked, but it was more of a hum. He pulled the angel down onto the bed and wrapped his arms around him.  
“Sam,” Cas spoke after a few seconds, “as much as I enjoy the physical closeness, I don’t think that the food I have prepared is going to stay warm for the length of time that you want to lay here.”  
“Food?” Sam forced his eyes back open.  
When he finally looked around the room, he saw that they were definitely not in the motel. The sound of waves was definitely real and Cas was already bringing a plate and a mug back to the bed. If this was a dream, Sam’s dreams were getting progressively more vivid and pleasant. This was quite the contrast to the normal nightmares.  
“You are not dreaming,” Cas assured and sat on the bed beside him.  
“I—um,” Sam took the plate and took a drink from his mug, “where are we?”  
“We are on the Punakaiki coast,” Cas set Sam’s mug on the bedside table, “in New Zealand.”

Cas’ answer almost made Sam spit his coffee out; it did make him drop his fork. They were in New Zealand? Why? Sam swallowed down the hot coffee, the liquid stinging his throat, and dropped his jaw.

“I thought you would like it here,” Cas was searching Sam’s face for a reaction that he could qualify as a positive one, “You said once—”

“That I was supposed to take a study abroad program to New Zealand,” Sam blinked, “I said that I would’ve stayed near the Punakaiki coast.”

“Exactly,” Cas nodded.

Sam stared at Cas. He must’ve told him that story months ago; Sam even thought that he was probably drunk when he decided to tell Cas that story. It was true, though. One of his professors at Stanford had approached him with the idea. At that time, Sam had just begun his sophomore year there, and he thought that the idea was awesome. When he found out that they were choosing him as an applicant for the trip, he could hardly wait. However, Jess hadn’t wanted to spend that much time away from him. He had turned it down. One of his friends got to go in his place. After Dean had gotten him to look for Dad, he never got a chance to reconsider. Sam never got his chance to try again. Hunting always took priority, but Sam never stopping wishing that—maybe someday—he’d get to see this place.  
It all felt surreal now.  
With a grin, Sam leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Castiel’s lips. This was the insane. Completely insane. But Sam thought that the little buzz in his chest and stomach was something along the lines of happiness.

“Why did you do this?” Sam kept a hand on Cas’ cheek.

“You were getting a little more depressed than normal,” Cas leaned into his touch, “I thought you might like to get away for a day—and Dean said that he thought it was a good idea.” Normally, Sam hated when Cas got advice from Dean—for obvious reasons—but this time, he thought Dean might’ve been trying to do something nice for him.

“Well,” Sam bit lip, “thank you.”

Breakfast went slow, both of them lying in bed. Sam ate the poorly cooked eggs with a big smile on his face. The coffee was actually pretty good; Cas was starting to acquiring a skill for that. Mostly, they spent the early morning rolling around, cuddling, kissing, and laughing. It was just peaceful and pleasant and so far away from all the cases, all the memories, all the things that Sam was constantly running from. Right now, it was just him and Cas.  
Sam watched Cas put on some casual clothes—it was awkward, but endearing. He couldn’t suppress a chuckle when Castiel was practically drowning in one of Sam’s t-shirts.

“You don’t have to wear that if you don’t want to,” Sam gave him an amused look.

“I want to wear these clothes,” Cas buttoned the top of his shorts, “Sometimes, change is a constructive thing.”

The angel stared at him while he got dressed. Sam could remember when Cas first started doing that and it made him feel horribly embarrassed, but now it just made him feel loved. He loved that Cas wanted to look at him. It was definitely a self-esteem boost.  
They walked out of the—hut?—place they were staying in and made their way down the wooden stairs. Sam could see that the beach was only a little ways away. The ocean was sprawled out in front of them, just a few minutes away, and it was fucking beautiful. It was everything that Sam hoped it might be. His hand gripped Cas’ tightly and he took off towards the shoreline. Sam smiled when he could hear small chuckles spilling from Cas’ lips.

“Cas—it’s,” Sam looked out over the open water, “beautiful.”

He let his eyes soak everything in sight. There was a humming sensation in his head; his brain was struggling to grasp all the beauty that was in front of him. Just the sensations of being in front of something so open, vast, and completely free, it made his gasp. Sam could smell the salt in the air, feel it on his skin, and the sun was beginning to pour over the horizon. Simply perfect.  
Castiel leaned his head against Sam’s shoulder, both of them staring out at the open water. Sam wrapped his arm around Cas’ body and felt an arm sneak it’s way around his waist. They stood like that for the longest time. Sam couldn’t tell if it had been minutes or an hour, but the sun was finally up above the ocean. The air was beginning to warm up and birds were starting to come fly above the shore. Sam peeled off his shirt and wiped the beads of sweat starting at his forehead. Cas watched him and then copied his actions.  
The two of them walked down the beach, bumping shoulders and passing the occasional comment. A bird landed beside them and Sam looked at the way it hopped on the sand. Sam raised an eyebrow when another bird landed near them, and then another. He looked around them and realized that there were quite a lot of birds around them. Cas leaned down and touched one of them with the softest of finger brushes.

“I think you have some new friends,” Sam watched in amazement.

“Birds are fond of angels,” Castiel informed, “It’s a unique bond that we have with these creatures.”

“Is it the wings?” Sam asked.

“Partially,” Cas let a bird perch on his hand, “Father always said that it was because they were made to be the earth’s angels. However, humans never quite seemed to understand that.”

Sam had never felt so in love with Castiel as he did in that moment. He watched the way Cas handled the birds, talking to them, petting them, handling them with such gentle care. The sun was rolling its beams off Cas’ shoulders and Sam watched the way Cas smiled down at the chirping creatures.

“Here,” Castiel turned to him, a bird perched in the flat of his palm, “hold your hand like mine.”

The bird chirped wildly when Cas placed his hand next to Sam’s. Sam’s eyes watched Cas’ face—how focused Cas’ eyes were. “Shh,” Castiel murmured to the bird, “he would not hurt you.” And that was all it took. The bird’s chirping settled into little sounds and it hopped onto Sam’s palm. His eyes shot up to look at Cas. What was this? A Disney movie? But he couldn’t help but smile. There was a bird just pecking lightly at his fingers and hopping around on his hand—seeming pleased that there was so much room on Sam’s palm.  
Sam stared intently at the bird until it decided to fly away back to the rest of the birds. He couldn’t believe how ridiculous this all was. His mind was still contemplating if this was, in fact, a dream.

“I already told you,” Cas grinned up at him, “this is not a dream Sam Winchester.”

“I just don’t see how this could be real,” Sam smiled back at him, dimples forming in his cheeks, “You amaze me.”

“The feeling is mutual,” Cas glanced down.

They spent the rest of the day running, swimming, playing, and just being together. Sam wondered if maybe this was the reason that he had never gotten to come here when he was in college. He wondered if he was always meant to be here now. Maybe this was all some sort of plan—not the death and destruction kind—and that it was worth the wait.  
It didn’t really matter though. For whatever reason, he was here now, and he was here with Castiel.  
The sun had finally finished its rounds and was beginning to set on the other side of the coastline. Sam ran his feet through the warm sand, his head sitting on Cas’ lap. Waves were crashing up on the shore, just out of reach from them. There was a smile playing on Sam’s lips as Cas hummed a very out-of-tune song, his hands stroking through Sam’s hair.

“Thank you,” Sam reached his hand back to touch Cas.

“I enjoyed giving you this very much,” Cas locked eyes with him.

“I love you Castiel,” Sam smiled.

“I love you too Samuel Winchester,” Castiel gave him a smile back, revealing a line of teeth.

Cas leaned down and kissed Sam. It was tender, soft, and perfect. Sam let his tongue graze Cas’ lips as they parted. A hand removed itself from Sam’s hair and traced its way to his jaw. They kissed to the rhythm of the waves.


End file.
